


give you mine

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betty is a brat, Breathplay, Consensual intense language, Dirty Talk, Dom!Juggie, Edgeplay, F/M, Kinky Fucks Discord, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, smutty smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: What he wanted wasn’t a quick finish, he wanted her to fall to pieces; not with a whimper but a bang.The kind that left her boneless, breathless, and weightless.





	give you mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts).



> written for the most amazing of people ever -- [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com).
> 
> it was her birthday recently and I gifted her this fic to which she promptly freaked and flailed about for a good while. theeeeen she beta'd it for me and now it's 10 times better. 
> 
> and where would I be if [opportunistichag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/pseuds/OpportunisticHag) didn't also beta for me? probably not here.

“Here are the copies you requested, sir.”

Glancing up, Jughead gave a curt nod toward his personal assistant as he hunched over the document, the Blue Sky Publishing logo stared up at him. “Thank you, just set them... there.” He gestured toward the corner of the desk, disinterested.

She set the papers down, lingering, and shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot.

“Sir…”

“What?” he cut in sharply, brows knitting together as his hand curled around the edge of the desk hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

She blanched at his ire, as if thinking better of herself as her mouth opened and closed a few times akin to a fish before finally managing to stammer something out. “I — well, I was w—wondering if you still needed someone to accompany you to the g—gala next week—”

“You needn't worry about that.”

Her face fell a little and she nodded, wringing her hands together. “Right, sorry, I don't know what I was—”

“Do you have a question that’s actually pertinent to your job?”

Her eyes widened, head shaking back and forth quickly. “I—I guess not—”

“Then leave. Hold my calls for the rest of the afternoon unless it’s the goddamn director. I don’t want to be disturbed.” Jughead dismissed her with a flick of his wrist, rubbing the bridge of his nose under the pair of wire framed glasses. He pulled them off, resting them atop the document he was proofing.

“Oh, yes, I’m so sorry,” she squeaked out, turning on her heel and scurrying out of his office with haste.

“And shut the door,” he added, annoyed.

She came racing back, almost tripping in her heels and pulled the door with her, sending him her best apologetic smile.

When the door clicked shut, he waited a moment for the dust to settle then rolled his desk chair backwards to stand. “Sorry Betty, I think Ethel’s a little bit in love with me.”

“Nnnnghhfff.”

His tongue darted out to wet his lip as he watched the object of his desire crawl out from under the desk on all fours. There were ropes wound all around her body, cinched tightly around her waist, and her blonde hair was pulled into a tight french braid.

When he had discarded his suit jacket earlier, he pulled off his tie as well — it was wrapped around her head, parting her lips in a makeshift gag. Her words were muffled by the fabric.

Jughead rolled the sleeves of his black dress shirt up to his elbows as she kneeled before him. Her palms rested against his thighs and she looked up at him through her lashes.

She seemed jealous.

Petting down her hair, he pulled on the end of the thick velvet ribbon around the end of her braid to unravel it. Her hair kept its place due to the underlying hair-tie, and he was thankful because he was looking forward to wrapping it around his hand and guiding her to his every whim.

Sliding the ribbon between his fingers, he hummed. “Sorry, what was that?”

Betty glared up at him, green eyes wide, vibrant, and full of the fire that always wound him up and threatened to burn him alive.

Her fingers twitched against his thighs impatiently and he tutted at her. “Fine,” he murmured as he grabbed the end of the tie to undo the knot.

Spitting out the wet fabric, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and threw the tie somewhere behind him. “I said — no shit. That girl has been in love with you since her first interview.”

“Well, it couldn't possibly be because I’m charming. We all know I’m not a people person.” Jughead held his hand out expectantly. “Hands.”

“Oh, definitely not. If they knew that you liked to tie up pretty girls behind closed doors — imagine the scandal.” She grinned up at him, offering out her wrists.

He took the wide ribbon and looped it over and around each wrist, tying a handcuff knot between them, then an overhand knot to secure it. “Only one pretty girl, mind you.”

“How sweet,” she cooed, testing the restraints and chewing on her lower lip when they passed her inspection. “You know I’ve been soaking wet since you put this rope on me this morning.”

She pulled no punches and her words took his breath away, nostrils flaring. “Oh?” His eyes dropped from her swollen lips to linger where the rope outlined her tits, nipples already at hard peaks begging for his attention, before lowering to the dark red lace adorning her hips. “Show me.”

Her eyes lit up at that and she grinned in delight. “Sit,” she instructed, jerking her chin towards the couch on his left.

Veering over to the couch, he settled down on the leather, arms splayed across the top. He debated kicking his oxfords off, but then Betty gracefully lifted onto her feet and he had to admire the lines and curves of her body.

Earlier that morning, he woke her with a coil of rope.

Now it wound its way around her neck, between her tits, over her ribs and on and on. Disappearing under her panties before reemerging, ending halfway down her thighs, where it circled her skin like garters. The tan rope highlighted her sun-kissed skin, freckles that dotted her shoulders and chest taunted him as she drew near.

Jughead remembered whispering in her ear, the quiet gasp of air as she pressed her face into the pillow and writhed beneath him. The rope was as much of a turn on for him as it was her. When it passed between his fingers and looped around her skin it made his own light aflame.

“Juggie.”

She was in front of him now. Her foot lifted, hot pink painted toes inching up the thigh of his slacks until her sole pressed firmly to his crotch.

“Fuck.” His fingers grabbed handfuls of the couch as she rubbed her foot along his cock. It sent him jumping into her touch, hips following the movement as he grew harder.

She tilted her head, swaying to the side she was unbalanced on. “Your cock is awfully hard for me. Been thinking about me all day?” Her toes wiggled in place and he fought the urge to buck upwards.

He growled, impatient, “Yes — now, _enough_.”

As she pulled away, his cock throbbed at the loss. Her knee knocked into his as she wedged herself between his thighs and he spread them wider to accommodate.

Betty smiled coyly at him, before turning in place and looking over her shoulder at him. Chewing her lower lip, she watched while he popped the first two buttons open on his shirt. He contemplated undoing his pants for half a second — then she bent forward.

Feet only slightly apart, her hands wrapped around her ankles and she peered around her arm at him with a smirk.

 _Holy fuck._ He would never cease to be amazed by her.

The dark red lace was darker still over her pussy.

Jughead’s hands circled her hips, thumbs slipping under the band and smoothing over the skin before digging in roughly. “All for me, baby?”

“Only for you.”

Her breath hitched as he leaned forward, mouthing at the wet fabric and pushing his tongue against her. “That’s what I like to hear,” he murmured, hands kneading her ass. Betty’s hips pushed back against his face and he tightened his hold to keep her still.

An irritated whine left her lips and she dropped her head between her legs. “Move it or lose it,” she groaned, then added: “please.”

“Such wonderful manners.”

He let his breath fan over her before digging his tongue into the fabric, licking at her for several strokes.

After angling his head to suck a red bruise into the skin of her inner thigh, he pulled back to move his thumb over her underwear. “Did I mention a reward for being so quick and quiet when Ethel came in earlier?” Thumb circling her clit, he pressed his mouth back to where the fabric was wet.

“No.” There was a visible shudder that traveled up her spine, sending her legs shaking until she widened her stance a bit.

“You were a very good girl, Betty.”

She preened under the praise, hips struggling under his fingers as she resisted the urge to clamp her legs together. “T—thank you.”

“Mm, plus you wore this rope for me all day. Walked around in that little slip dress, no one the wiser. Did you touch yourself?”

Looking around her arm, she caught his gaze and he got lost in the way her pupils dilated so deeply.

“No,” she said with a shake of her head.

Moving his thumb upward from her clit, Jughead pressed it into her pussy. “Really?”

“No — I m—mean, y…yes.”

He twisted his thumb in the fabric, driving it into her and pulling a gasp from her throat. “Which is it, Betty?”

She was quiet for a moment before finally biting out, “Yes. I touched myself.”

His hands lifted from her, and he sat back against the couch as she swayed in front of him. His lips pursed. “Did you come?”

Her head shook adamantly, and he put a hand against her back so she didn't topple over.

“No, I couldn't.”

He raised a brow, fingers walking up the rope that ran right against her spine. “And why not?” When she didn’t answer right away, he pulled the band of her underwear to stretch it tight against her pussy. “Why. Not.” He leaned forward, breath huffing over the taut fabric.

She groaned, hips pushing back towards him. “Because you told me not to.”

“I also told you not to touch yourself. At all.” Jughead licked a stripe up the fabric all the way to her ass. He pulled her back against his face, lips sucking over her pussy. “Not the good girl I thought you were.”

Betty panted, “Then spank me, Jug.”

 _Oh, with pleasure_ , he grinned.

“Stand up.”

Giving her a minute to let her settle once upright, he then turned her in place and tugged on her braid. “Knees."

He helped her down, her bound wrists hooking over his leg as she hugged herself across his lap. Turning her cheek to lie flat against his thigh, she smiled slyly and he clicked his tongue.

“A minx.” He stretched on arm out, tugging on the rope at her spine and then hooking two fingers under the band of lace and pulling it taut again. His other hand came down in a hard slap against her pussy, and she jolted forward.

“You like that?” Her nod against him and the way her eyes fluttered as he rubbed his palm over her, had him practically purring. “Good.”

Jughead brought his hand down against her pussy once more before letting go of her underwear and wrapping his fingers around her braid. He fisted it tightly, pulling but not lifting her head up. “You’re drooling.”

Moaning as his hand came down against her ass, Betty squeezed her eyes shut. “Sorry.”

 

 _Smack_.

 

 _Smack_.

 

“What’s your color?” he asked, soothing his palm across her bottom where the skin had turned a lovely shade of red.

“G—green, always green,” she mumbled, opening an eye to look at him.

 

 _Smack_.

 

He had to yank her head up to swallow her moan with his mouth, lest the entire office hear their lecherous sinning. Biting at her lower lip, he guided her upright onto her knees.

They kissed open-mouthed, Betty trying to regain her breath as her chest heaved.

“Please, touch me,” she mumbled, lips hovering before crashing into his again as she grabbed at his free hand to drag it down her body.

Tracing the intricate knots on the rope over her clavicle, sternum, and ribs, he stopped short when he got to her underwear. “Well, since you asked nicely,” he sucked on her tongue, his fingers wiggling under the lace to circle around her clit.

She melted into his hand, back arching when he tugged at her braid with the other. “Fu—uck.”

Her back bowed beautifully under the pressure at her scalp, presenting her throat for his lips to descend upon. Jughead nipped and licked at the column of her neck, feeling her thrumming pulse under his tongue as she breathed in calculated measures.

His fingers slid from her clit through her folds, slipping easily in the slick wetness of her arousal. A growl vibrated through his chest, the sound buzzing in his own ears as he bit at the hollow of her throat. “This pussy is mine.”

“Yours,” Betty choked as he thrust two fingers into her, pumping fast and hard. She was so wet he slipped a third finger in easily, her walls clenching around him as she rocked her hips in tandem.

As he gave another tug to her hair, her mouth dropped open, letting out a string of incoherent babble. The way her thighs shook and her fingers were grasping at his slacks, she was already well on her way to coming all over his fingers.

Though that thought gave him great satisfaction, he had other plans.

“Are you almost there, baby? Do you want to come?” he asked, nose brushing along the bites at her throat before coming up to nibble at her ear. Flicking his tongue against the lobe, he let his breath fan over her neck.

The fingers at his thigh were digging in harshly, nails biting even through his slacks and leaving indentations. “Yes, yes, yes—” her eyes closed, jaw clicking together as she started to rock slowly into his thumb on her clit.

Jughead smirked, letting go of her braid and pulling his hand from her underwear simultaneously. She crumpled onto his leg with a whimper, cheek turned to his thigh.

“Why’d you do that?” she asked, breathlessly.

“You’re not ready,” he said simply.

“Bullshit.”

His eyebrows raised and she bit her lip, lifting her head up.

“Um, I mean…” She squirmed before standing up, albeit shakily. “I’ve just been waiting _all day,_ Juggie.” She pulled her lip between her teeth, clasping her hands together in front of him.

He hummed as he leaned back against the couch, gaze dropping to his lap, then back up to her swollen lips. “So have I.”

Betty’s hands reached for the fly of his slacks, her wrists red under the slip of velvet tied around them. She popped the button of his fly before he reluctantly pushed her hands away. Her frown was apparent as she leaned forward, hands curling over his thighs. “You don't want my mouth?”

“I want your everything, Betty.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gripped her chin to pull her in for a kiss. “Your mouth,” he murmured against her lips, “your pussy, your ass. All. Of. It.”

She sighed into his mouth, knees coming up on either side of him as she slid into his lap.

Jughead’s hands fell to her waist, squeezing and rubbing his thumbs over her ribs and the rope, then back again. She ground against him, directly over his cock, and his head swam while what felt like bubbles rose in his chest.

Her fingers caressed his throat, sending tingles down his spine as he leaned into the touch. It was easy to get lost in the back and forth movement, wanting nothing more than to just unzip his pants, slide her panties to the side, and fuck her.

But what he wanted wasn’t a quick finish, he wanted her to fall to pieces; not with a whimper but a bang.

The kind that left her boneless, breathless, and weightless.

“Tell me what to do,” Betty murmured, cupping his neck, peppering kisses across the line of his jaw and cheek until his eyes fluttered closed.

Switching tones, he tipped his head back. “Stand up,” he enunciated with a smack to her ass that had her arching above him with a quiet gasp.

Disentangling herself, she rose to her feet before him and took one measured step back.

“Take off your underwear.”

Her body was a work of art that he sought to appreciate for all it was worth.

It felt good to still be able to cause a flush to spread over her cheeks as she fumbled with her bound hands to work the lace down each side of her hips before it could fall to her feet.

Humming, Jughead gestured to the lace while holding out his hand. “Pick them up.”

The sinful delight that she was, she turned her back to him, bending over at the waist much like before. His mouth watered at the sight of her pussy on display for him.

He licked his lower lip as she drew back up, turning to drop the wet lace into his waiting hand. Tucking them into his pants pocket, he gestured toward the desk. “Lay on your back, spread your legs. I wanna see more of that pretty pink cunt.”

Her sharp intake of breath had him smirking, and before she turned away he caught one of her wrists in his hand.

“What…?” She blinked owlishly at him as he tugged on the end of the knot under her wrists to let the ribbon fall away. It dropped to the floor and she seemed almost sad to see it go.

Taking her hands in his, he brought them up to examine the reddened skin, placing a kiss to the underside of each wrist. When he was finished, he turned her in place gave her a little push towards the desk. “I want your hands in my hair for this part.”

Standing from the couch, he stroked himself through his slacks while watching her sit atop the stack of papers Ethel had brought in when they were interrupted the first time. She perched on the side, hooking a knee over each corner to spread her legs widely.

“Like this?” Betty asked in a display of innocence, tilting her head.

His cock jumped when he circled his thumb around the head. His shoulders were tense and aching, fingers itching to climb all over her skin. Dropping his hands into fists, he gestured with a nod of his head. “It’s a start. Scoot to the edge.”

When he was between her legs, Jughead let his eyes wander all the way from the roots of her hair down to her toes, which were curled in anticipation.

She hadn't moved a muscle.

Dragging a knuckle across the knotted rope at her sternum, he followed the line down, pressing it into her skin as he went. Stopping where it branched at her hips, he laid his palms flat against her thighs before tugging on the ropes wrapped around them.

He yanked her forward, her hands flew up to his shoulders and grasped the fabric, crinkling his shirt.

“That’s better,” he said idly, fingers dropping to circle her slit and coat his fingers in her slick. He brought them to her mouth and she opened without further instruction, licking up and down before pulling them in. Her tongue swirled over and around, up and down, and he hummed at the warm heat. Part of him wished she was choking on his cock right now, but he’d save that for later — he didn't want to ruin her makeup.

Hooking his fingers in her mouth, Jughead tilted her head to the side to lick at the skin under her ear. “Do you want my tongue in your pussy or on your tits?”

Betty moaned quietly, and she rocked forward against the desk, fingers digging into his shoulders. She bit at his fingers until he withdrew, dragging her lip down and spreading her saliva across her chin. “Why not both?”

He tutted, “That wasn’t an option.”

Her huff of exasperation made his cock throb.

“Tits,” she echoed softly.

“That’s better.”

Leaning back, his fingers dropped from the curve of her jaw to cup her breast in his palm. The pad of his thumb rubbed over her rosy nipple, and her moan when he squeezed her other breast had him rocking his hips forward and pressing into the apex of her thighs.

She rolled her own hips into him and he couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips. When they rocked together further, he pinched her nipple between his fingers and rolled it back and forth. Her back arched, pushing her chest into his hand.

“You are soaking the front of my pants, Betty,” he chided, more in awe than angry.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” she bit back, unabashedly lifting her legs from the desk to circle his hips and pull him closer.

Jughead leaned into her, bending her backwards, lips closing around her nipple to lave it in attention. “Hands. Hair,” he huffed around her, eyes flickering up to hers only to find them squeezed tightly shut.

As he grazed her nipple with his teeth, her eyes shot open and her hands flew to his hair. “Fuck,” she squeaked, fingers tangling into the strands and pulling in fistfuls as he tugged on her nipple with his teeth. Her legs squeezed around his hips, finding a stuttered rhythm against him.

“Don’t you dare come from grinding your cunt against me,” he barked out, leaning onto a hand and hovering over her, pinching her nipple until she whimpered.

“I want to so bad, Juggie.”

He brought his hand against the side of her breast, hard, delivering a sharp slap that had her crying out.

Quickly, he shoved a hand over her mouth to quiet the noises from her throat. She continued to moan under his fingers and he slapped her breast again. “Be. Quiet. You are such a fucking slut, you know that? _My_ fucking slut. You come when I say you do,” he growled, hips jerking into her as he rubbed up and down against her clit.

Her hands yanked hard on his hair, the muffled moan around his fingers still sounding sinfully sweet. Jughead let his eyes close as his scalp tingled, relishing in the heat that swirled in his veins. Opening his eyes, he smirked down at her. “You want my cock that badly, Betty?”

She nodded under his hand, eyes wide and pleading as she rolled her hips.

“Beg me.”

Raising her hands to clutch at his forearm, she tugged on him. When he didn’t budge, she licked his palm, which only succeeded in making him glare at her.

Finally, when he felt her teeth, his hand slid to her throat instead, circling it with his fingers and pressing in ever so slightly.

“You dick,” Betty groaned, fingernails digging into his arm.

His eyebrows raised and he cocked his head. “You need to work on those begging skills a little.”

Her nostrils flared and she wedged her knee into his side until his fingers tightened around her throat. “Jesus,” she said in a measured breath.

“Color?”

“...still green.”

“Promise?” he asked, rubbing his thumb up and down along the pulse in her throat. She nodded and he pushed her down into the desk more forcefully. “Do you want my cock in you or not?”

Her answer was an immediate, breathless, “Please.”

Hearing the rasp of her voice, seeing the tears that began to well in her eyes — the world seemed to slow and he could see her every breath, shudder, and eyelash flutter. He could taste her breath in the space they shared, the sweet vanilla mints she always sucked on after lunch. He could feel the goosebumps that erupted on her skin everywhere he touched.

“Fuck me, Juggie, _please_. I want your cock in my pussy.”

With a quiet hum, he watched the muscles in her face relax and her pulse bound when he dropped his hand to lay across her belly. His thumb absently circled the freckle to the right of her belly button. “Oh yeah?”

She nodded, pulling his fingers back up to curl around her jaw.

They drew together in a kiss that he felt in bones; not earth shattering, but grounding in a way that made everything and anything else inconsequential.

His fingers wrapped around the tail of her braid, tugging on it to make her head tip back. Her mouth dropped open against his and he let their noses bump together, then found the hollow of her jaw and kissing down her throat. “Gonna fuck you so hard. Is that what you want?

She nodded against him, fingers grasping at his shirt, his hair, his forearms — anywhere she could. Then she grabbed his belt between them, fingers fumbling for the buckle. “Yes, yes, yes. _Please_. I want that more than anything.”

He knocked her hands away, grabbing at her thighs and breaking the tight hold her legs had around his waist. “Not here.”

Betty looked up at him, dumbfounded as she echoed his words, “Not here?”

Shaking his head, he hooked his fingers under the rope at her sternum and tugged upwards to lift her into a sitting position. He moved her hands to rest flat against the desk on either side of her thighs and then dropped to his knees to kneel in front of her.

Her sharp intake of breath as Jughead spread her pussy apart with his thumbs turned into a drawn out, “Ohhh,” when he closed his lips around her clit and began to lave at it relentlessly. He gave her nothing else but the pressure of his tongue and the gentle sucking motions intended to pull an orgasm from her in the way he knew she liked most.

When her hips were rocking into his face and she let out a high-pitched keening noise in her throat, gripping white-knuckled around the edge of the desk, he stopped.

Her disappointed groan had him smirking up at her while he wiped at his chin with the back of his hand. “Just warming you up, baby.”

Suddenly, her hand grabbed at his chin and forced his head back until he looked at her. Her eyes were grey-green, murky and welling with the darkness often buried just beneath the surface. “When it’s my turn to play, I’m going to sit on your face ‘til you can’t breathe.”

His stomach clenched and his dick throbbed — _oh fuck yeah_.

“How is that a punishment?” he breathed, bewildered by the way she commanded his attention. The rosy color high on her cheeks, that he ached to see spread over her entire body, only made her appear ethereal to him.

Her fingers shoved at his chin and her foot came up to his chest to push him away so she could stand from the desk. “Because once I come as many times as I see fit, then I’m going to leave. You’ll be tied to the bed.” Betty shrugged a shoulder as if that part was unimportant, crooking her finger at him to stand.

The thought did more than intrigue him and he licked his lower lip. Grasping onto her hip, he pulled himself from the ground to rise against her. Her hands went to his belt again, and this time he didn’t stop her from whipping it off and flinging it to the ground with a crack of the leather.

The expression on her face shifted a little and goosebumps became visible on her upper arms. He’d have to remember that.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” he commented while her fingers undid the button and zipper of his slacks. Grabbing at her arms, he walked backwards toward the couch as she tried to paw at his dick. They stumbled over one another, hands grabbing onto each other before he twisted her in his arms and shoved her over the arm of the couch until her face was in the cushions.

“But we’ll worry about that later.” Pulling her arms behind her back, wrists captured in one hand, he gave her time to settle as she planted her feet against the carpet.

Her breath came out in a huff as she turned her face to rest her cheek to the leather. She could just barely glance back at him without going cross-eyed. “You’ll worry about it later…”

Jughead shoved her cheek down against the cushions roughly and her eyes squeezed shut as she squirmed. Bending over her back and pinning her hips to the arm of the couch, he pulled her wrists until her spine and shoulders bowed. “What was that?”

She peeked an eye open at him. “Just get your dick out and fuck me already, Jug-head.”

The pointed way she said his name scorched under his skin, shooting straight to his groin. He dropped her wrists only to reach into his pants and wrap a hand around his cock, fisting himself with only one pump before slamming sharply into her pussy; exactly like she requested.

Betty had been soaking wet since she first stepped into his office and sinking inside her had never felt so good. She possessed a liquid fire and velvet softness that he craved even in his dreams.

“Like that? You’re such a slut for me, Betty. Just for me. So — fucking — wet for my cock.” He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust of hips, fingers digging into her waist as he pulled her back against him.

Keeping her hands folded behind her back, she practically sobbed into the couch. “Yes — m—my pussy is all yours, only _yours_. Please use me, Juggie.”

Her moans were breathy but gaining traction, and he couldn’t have that. Slowing to a grind against her ass, he reached into his pants pocket — still high on his thighs as he’d done very little to remove any remnant of clothing — to retrieve her underwear.

“Ah, please, please, _please_ —”

He bent over her back, shoved them into her mouth, and clamped a hand over her lips to keep her from spitting them out.

“Be a good girl and shut the fuck up, baby.”

She clenched around his cock and he dropped his head to her back, kissing along either side of the rope along her spine. When his hand fell away from her mouth, he slapped her cheek with just enough pressure for his own fingers to feel the sting.

Her muffled moan spoke volumes, hands unwinding from her back to grip handfuls of the leather cushions.

Leaning back, Jughead ran his fingers up and down her back, pressing on the knots in the rope and then the divots above her ass. He thrust into her leisurely, in long and hard strokes. It was taking a large portion of his willpower to not just hold her down and fuck her until he came.

But he wasn’t a complete asshole, and there was still more fun to be had.

Bringing a hand up, he popped his thumb into his mouth as he watched his cock repeatedly sink into Betty’s pussy. He hummed, coating the digit with saliva before releasing it with a wet pop.

“Your pussy is mine,” he thrust sharply in conjunction with a slap to her ass cheek. “Your mouth is mine.”

Reaching around her, he circled her clit with his thumb before rubbing it around her slit, where he was rutting into her. She was so wet that she was practically dripping down her thighs.

“Your ass is mine,” he growled, spreading her cheeks apart and easing his wet thumb against her.

Her eyes opened wide, head lifting up to look back at him. Her nostrils flared and her hips tensed against the couch, toes digging into the carpet as she braced herself.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb against her, spreading the wetness from his spit and her arousal. “Yellow?”

She hesitated, before shaking her head no.

His eyebrows raised and he pulled his hand away immediately. “Red?” he asked with a forlorn frown.

Betty shook her head back and forth again, tears almost in her eyes, and to emphasize her point she wiggled her hips back against his cock while tapping one finger against the couch, two times.

Sighing in relief at her signal for green, he slumped forward and kissed between her shoulder blades before straightening up with a quick lick of his thumb. “That’s a good girl,” he praised.

She said something around her makeshift gag (her second one of the day — perhaps he needed to buy her a real one) but it was muffled.

“I’m gonna fill every hole of that pretty little body of yours with my cock. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow,” he pushed his thumb past the tight ring of muscle, sliding easily. “But soon.” Moving his hips, he rocked in and out of her pussy while easing his thumb into her ass.

Her back arched when he was fully seated, up to his second knuckle. Her thighs were already quivering as he tilted his hips in attempt to brush at her a-spot, hoping to help her relax. She was tight everywhere and it was driving him up the fucking wall in the best way.

“You’re doing so fucking good baby,” he moaned, his own muscles starting to wind and tighten, like every fiber of his being was being stitched together with a needle and thread.

He pulled almost all the way out of her pussy before slamming back in, spine tingling wondrously as she clenched around his cock.

Moving his thumb pulled a whimper from Betty’s throat and he licked his lower lip at the sound. Twisting, turning, curling — every movement pulled little sounds from her throat, but none were as good as the one she made when he pulled out, spit, then pushed his thumb back in slowly.

Her heels lifted from the carpet as she raised onto her toes to tilt her hips forward, pushing her ass further up. Her eyes closed as she bit down on the underwear in her mouth to quiet the drawn out moan that shook her whole body.

Delighting in her reaction, Jughead moved his hips with tempered strokes in combination with his thumb in her ass. She was already not far off from her breaking point — as he’d already edged her several times.

“Imagine my cock filling you up,” he groaned, rubbing his thumb against her. “Or maybe my cock in your pussy and a toy in your ass, would you like that?”

Her enthusiastic nod was endearing and he chuckled, hips rocking deeply. He brought his other hand up to tug on her braid, wrapping it around his wrist. Using it as leverage, he slammed his hips into her relentlessly, the slick sounds between them fueling his rough pace.

Her moans were swallowed by the fabric between her lips, but they still sounded like raw honey.

When he released her hair, she sunk back to the couch before beginning to quiver everywhere — thighs, arms, pussy.

Watching the way she trembled, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, his own groin tightened. The sight of her so utterly in shambles, all because of him, was breathtaking.

“Do you wanna come, baby?” he asked, dragging a knuckle across the line of her hips, fingers fluttering towards her clit.

She spit out the underwear and panted, drool running down her chin, “Yes, _please_. So fucking bad.”

“So patient,” he praised, “Go ahead.”

Jughead drew his fingers over her clit, rubbing slow circles — if there was an award for multi-tasking, he’d surely win it — as he cocked his hips back to slam into her pussy. When he simultaneously rubbed his thumb down into her ass, all the sensations, along with his permission, must have finally been enough.

A subtle tremor echoed through Betty’s limbs and down her spine that had her lifting from the couch to rock back into his hips and hands, fucking herself against him. Several slow grinds later, her mouth dropped open and she let out a quiet, choking gasp for air that sounded like his name.

Jughead felt a blissful rush of gratitude that he was the only one to see her fall apart — it was like watching an expert at their craft, like a work of art to be treasured.

“Beautiful,” he murmured as her pussy clenched around him in little shocks that sent his own pleasure skyrocketing.

He continued to thrust while he worked her through it all, then pulled his thumb from her ass and tugged her upright until her back was flush to his chest. Wrapping an arm around her stomach, he let her catch her breath and float back down to him as he brushed his fingers over the curve of her hip.

Betty gasped in a shuddered breath, along with his name, “Juggie.”

He tucked his head into her neck, teeth digging into her shoulder as all the tight-laced tension in his body unraveled at once, as if she had released him with a snap of her fingers.

The gradual build-up of their play had culminated in an intense orgasm for them both. Coming inside her was always a privilege, it felt so fucking good to be the one to fill her up.

Jughead watched as Elizabeth Cooper, director of Blue Sky Publishing, smiled up at him, fingers brushing down the line of his jaw.

His dick hadn’t even gone soft yet and he craved her again already. He couldn't wait to get her home, untie those ropes, and start all over again.

 

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> always more smut coming, fyi. 
> 
> find me on tumblr here: [@lilibug--xx](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com)


End file.
